


The day I tell you that I love you

by InsanityRoses



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: England is a Nerd, F/M, Fem France is called Marianne in this, Fluff, He has glasses and is a huge cutie btw, and owns a flower shop yes, awkward brit, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 03:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2566112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsanityRoses/pseuds/InsanityRoses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some cute, sort of fluffy stuff. Arthur asks Marianne out on a date after fancying her for quite some time already!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The day I tell you that I love you

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Hetalia of course.   
> Hetalia and the characters belong to Hidekaz Himaruya
> 
> I wrote this a while back (like, half a year ago? ) and it was just a rushed thing for my GF to surprise her.   
> My writing is not the best btw.   
> Also, I'm not in the Hetalia fandom anymore, which means, I probably won't upload any more fanfictions-

**The day I tell you that I love you**  
      - A NerthurxMarianne Fanfiction  
  
The day had only started, bright light entering a young man’s bedroom. Tired he lay on the bed not wanting to get up. With a few sighs the blonde man turned over to avoid the rays of light hitting his face but it was to no avail. He was already awake.   
Arthur sat up with an annoyed groan before grabbing his laptop to check his messages on fa.cebook and other social networks. To his surprise there was a message lingering in his inbox. Wondering whom it could be from he opened it up.   
  
“ _Good Morning Arthur!_  
 _Can you please come by my flower shop today? It’d be great to have you around because I have the feeling it’s going to be a boring day :(_  
 _\- Marianne_ “

  
As soon as he read the message his lips curved into a small smile. He honestly hadn’t expected to get something from his crush Marianne, a young french lady who works at the local flower shop. Knowing that she wanted him to come over lifted his mood immediately as Arthur put his laptop aside to get out of bed and changed.   
The Brit had to admit that it really had been a long time since he last visited her, though in all honesty, he couldn’t be blamed for it because he was simply put under a lot of pressure lately, making it hard for him to enjoy all these simple things.   
  
**~*~**  
  
After a simple and small breakfast he headed out, keeping a small note in his pocket so he wouldn’t forget to go grocery shopping later that day. As he plugged in his headset he looked around, enjoying his favourite songs on his Ipod whilst wondering how the day would go for him. For some reason he has the feeling as though it could be special but you can never be too sure. After all there’s always something coming in between him and his plans.   
Sighing he kept his gaze to the floor, knowing the way to Marianne’s flower shop by heart.   
Oh how often he had wanted to tell her about his feelings, making subtle hints every now and then but it seemed as though he always failed.   
  
"Hey Arthur! Hello!" A cheery voice broke his train of thoughts. Without noticing it he already arrived at his destination, looking up to be met by what people would describe as the most beautiful sight he had in a long time.   
The french lady stood in front of one of the windows, watering some flowers. It seemed she had waited for him to arrive.   
  
"Good Morning, Marianne." He smiled, happy to see her again.   
"So you did get my message." Relieve could be heard in her voice before she continued: "I was worried you didn’t get it. I’ve been waiting here all morning."   
_Oh_ , his face flushed into a slight red tint because he didn’t think she would care THAT much.   
Not knowing what to say the boy stuttered: “Oh— I’m sorry! I overslept.. but.. as soon as I saw your message I decided to get out of bed and come to see you!”   
Was it really a good idea to tell her how enthusiastic he was about this meeting? Nervously he bit his bottom lip, hoping she wouldn’t think this was creepy or anything.   
Luckily for him the girl simply laughed it off and gave him a sweet smile.   
"I’m so happy you came to see me. It’s been getting a bit lonely here every now and then, you know?" she said, averting her gaze to look at one of the pretty flowers as though she was checking if it was still in good condition.   
  
He could be mistaken but was there a hint of sadness in her voice? Immediately the Brit felt guilty and looked to the floor, thinking about what he could do. Swallowing heavily he walked towards his crush, carefully putting one of his hands ontop of her shoulder to get the girl’s attention.   
Just as he was about to speak, Marianne cut him off and smiled happily.  
  
"How about we do something nice this evening? I will close the shop at 6pm and maybe … you could pick me up and we go somewhere nice?" She nervously pressed her lips together, fearing a rejection.   
Though instead she was met with a suprised but also cheerful answer.  
"Erm.. Yes! Of course… I mean… I … Isn’t there a fun fare in town? We could go there together? If you … don’t mind of course— " Arthur could feel how nervous he was, knowing that he probably looked like an idiot right now but he knew he couldn’t let this change pass.   
  
_Maybe today would be the day he could tell her about his feelings for her. Maybe._  
  
His crush agreed to his suggestion, saying she always wanted to go on a fun fare with someone but never had the chance to actually ask anyone. The both of them chatted for a while longer, taking a small walk through the shop admiring the huge variety of flowers and colours. They looked so happy together, surrounded by roses and lillies and other flowers. Without even noticing it the time passed and the afternoon set in. Arthur had to say his goodbyes, remembering that he should maybe change into different clothes. They agreed to meet up at the shop at around 6:30pm.   
  
**~*~**  
  
Half an hour before he had to pick up his crush Arthur could feel a wave of nervousity almost overwhelming him. It seemed unusual to him to be in this sort of situation.   
How do you even take someone out on a date? he wondered.   
Before going out he took another look at himself in the mirror, hoping that his appearance was good for this ‘event’. He was wearing a simple t-shirt with one of his favourite fandom-quotes on it instead of his usual blue hoodie. Apart from that he wore a black jacket which he left open because he knew that even in the evening it could get warm. Grabbing his messenger bag Arthur made his way out of the door to meet Marianne.   
  
**~*~**  
  
As soon as he arrived at the flower shop he looked at Marianne, who seemed to heave waited there for him. Hopefully he hadn’t left her there waiting for too long.   
"How long have you been here already?" He asked in a worried tone.   
"Not long. Maybe 5 Minutes." She replied, making sure he wouldn’t worry about her any longer.   
"So, do you want to get going now?"  
"Yes! And thanks for inviting me." Marianne smiled at him.   
Not knowing what exactly to do, he hesistantely took her hand and held it on the way down to the fun fare.   
The French girl looked simply stunning and Arthur had to keep himself from looking at her all the time. She wore her long hair open, letting it fall down her shoulders and back, the tips were curled slightly and she wore a long pastel-coloured top with a small, white, little jacket to keep her arms warm. To meet the rest of her outfit she wore a pair of black leggins and fitting shoes.   
If he had been able he would’ve kissed her right then and there but the brit dismissed the thought right away.   
  
They arrived at the fun fare and did all sorts of activities together. Together they went on a ride or two, enjoying themselves greatly. Laughing and having fun. Afterwards they decided to eat some candy floss together, Marianne laughing when Arthur got some of it on his glasses which made him want to hide in embarrassment. Yet she thought it was cute and cleaned his glasses for him, smiling all this time. Later on Marianne asked him to win a plushy for her, which he managed to do. Arthur could have sworn that she was blushing when he gave her her newly won pink bunny-plushie, but he could’ve been mistaken.   
  
**~*~**  
  
"How about we go grab something proper to eat and then we sit down and enjoy the fireworks together?" Arthur suggested, hoping his voice wouldn’t give his nervosity away. He was waiting for the coming moment all day. Without noticing he fiddled with the straps of his messanger bag whilst squeezing her hand, which he held again, slightly.   
Marianne simply nodded. “Sure why not. I’d love to do that, Arthur.” She smiled at him noticing how nervous he was. She thought it was cute.   
They went to one of the many booths and the Brit bought her and himself some fish ‘n’ chips which they ate on their way to one of the nearby hills.   
He knew that this was one of the best spots to see the fireworks and that not many people would be there, if any at all.   
  
Only minutes later they arrived at their destination from where they had a wonderful view of the whole fare and the oncoming fireworks. All those lights in the distance changed the whole atmosphere, making it a wonderful and even somewhat romantic one.   
The two young adults sat down in the grass, Arthur offering her his jacket to sit on so she wouldn’t get any grass stains in her wonderful clothes.   
Happily she took it and carefully put it on the floor to sit on it. Without even noticing it both of them sat close together.   
  
"Hey Marianne… There is something that I wanted to tell you for a long time… ", he started biting his lip and feeling a blush appear on his pale cheeks.   
Curiously she asked what was wrong and if he was alright. The Brit simply nodded and turned to look at her.   
"You know… well.. we know each other for some time and…. " It was hard for him to get the words out of  his mouth without stuttering and stammering.   
"What is it? Is there something wrong?" The girl asked, worrying about their friendship, even though something deep inside her heart told her it’s not what she thinks it is.   
He simply shook his head.   
"No— Nothing’s wrong… I’m… well… "  
Not knowing how exactly he could tell her, he carefully placed one of his hands on her cheek and leaned forward to kiss her.   
He hesitated slightly and looked deep into her eyes, both of them blushing furiously now. For a split second he thought about pulling away but instead he closed his eyes and carefully placed his lips on hers.   
Marianne’s lips were so soft and he loved feeling them on his. It felt so magical to him.   
She then returned the kiss which they broke after about half a minute, looking each other deep in the eye, as the fireworks went off in the distance.   
They simply continued gazing at each other, enjoying being so close to each other.   
"I think I like you a lot." Arthur breathed out.  
"So do I." She replied before leaning in to kiss him again.

 


End file.
